Field
The present specification generally relates to search queries and, more particularly, to systems and methods for calculating estimated relevance scores of result sets of documents and for displaying estimated relevance indicators for result sets of documents based on the calculated estimated relevance scores, and to systems and methods for displaying query visualizations.
Technical Background
Users construct search queries to search document databases (e.g., legal document databases, patent document databases, news article document databases, financial document databases, etc.) in order to identify documents that satisfy a search objective. There is a risk that users may construct ineffective search queries that yield unsatisfactory result sets that do not satisfy the user's search objective. A user may make poor or uninformed conclusions or decisions by erroneously relying on unreliable search results. A user may also waste significant time reviewing unsatisfactory results, which may not even include the documents that are most relevant to the user's search objective. A user may have no idea as to the relevance or usefulness of a set of documents identified by a search query until the user spends a significant amount of time and effort reviewing the documents. Furthermore, it may be desirable to visualize and manipulate a search query in an intuitive and user friendly manner.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for displaying estimated relevance indicators for result sets of documents and systems and methods for displaying query visualizations.